More particularly the invention relates to a dispensing device to be provided on a container in the form of a bottle for dispensing a measured dose or tot of the liquid contents of the bottle, which may be a liquid pharmaceutical or medicinal formulation, an alcoholic beverage, e.g. a distilled alcoholic liquor, a liquid concentrate, or the like. The dispensing device of the invention is particularly suitable to be used for dispensing liquids which are viscous or sticky or prone to crystal formation or clogging, such as medicines in the form of syrups, i.e. having a high sugar content, which tend to form sugar crystals or sticky deposits impeding the operation of a conventional closure cap or existing dispensing devices.